


A Better Way

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/16/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Hearts and Flowers. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Better Way

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/16/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Hearts and Flowers. 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Do you know what today is?” Harry murmured, languidly kissing Severus awake. He had to wait a moment for the rumbling reply.

“Tuesday.”

“And?” Harry prompted.

Severus cracked one eye open. “If you’re referring to the infernal so-called holiday that turns the entire population into love-sick teenagers and my classroom into chaos, I generally attempt to ignore its existence.”

“What, no hearts and flowers?” Harry grinned mischievously, tweaking a nipple.

Severus grasped his hands firmly and rolled over, pinning the younger man down. “If you insist on celebrating, there are more pleasurable methods.”

Harry was happy to see stars instead.


End file.
